Can I Help You?
by Vii Zee
Summary: Faberritana. Rachel and Santana are lesbians working at Victoria's Secret, contenting themselves with just looking, until two very vivacious blondes walk into the store...


She loved her job. And what lesbian wouldn't? She literally saw bare breasts every single day. It was the best job she'd ever had: a sales assistant in a lingerie shop. It was gloriously easy and extremely useful if she ever wanted a few pleasant images to bide her time with. Rachel loved to ogle with her from behind the counter, eyes hungrily eating at exposed stomachs and pushed up chests; pupils dilating over long, lush legs and beautifully arched hips.

"Hey, look," Rachel cocked her head towards the door, grinning. "Blondies."

Santana turned her eyes to the door, licking her lips as she spied the blondes walking in. the one with short hair wasn't her type, she looked like a bit of a bitch. Besides, Rachel had already bounced over to her. But the other, taller one… She was something.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She flashed her winning smile at her, swinging her hips as she sauntered over to her. She saw the blonde's eyes – bluest she'd ever seen – travel down her body, confirming that she was Team Gay.

"Yeah. Uh, need a few bras, nothing flashy."

"Alright, this way."

-0-

Two white bras, one red, one lime with yellow dots, one flesh colour. She seemed as if she would have bought the entire store if she had been allowed. She stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room, her stomach bare, her jeans hugging her hips. She had, unashamedly, left the curtain open, and Santana was perched near the entrance, smiling. "Anything you need?"

She didn't take her eyes away from the mirror, but she looked her reflection right in the eye. For a few seconds, Santana felt some sort of spark pass between them, sending a cold shiver racing down her back, settling in the base of her spine. She thought she saw something flash in the blonde's eyes, a king to arousal and mischief.

"Sure. Come here for a second, would you?" 

She obediently stepped over the threshold and watched, mystified, as she stepped past her and drew the curtain.

"Quinn was telling me that there's actually a proper way to wear a bra. Could you maybe show me?"

Giving a small laugh, Santana brought her hands up to her own chest. "It's easy, you-"

"No. on me. Show me on me."

She felt a blush creep up her face and she moved closer to her, reaching her hands out and gingerly placing them on the blonde's chest, right on the side. Her right hand crept to the bra-covered breast and tugged the material into place her fingers grazing over a rock hard nipple as she did. The blonde gave a small, guttural sound, and placed her own creamy white hand over Santana's contrasting one.

"What's your name?"

"Brittany," she mumbled, bringing her face closer to Santana's. "And you are?"

"Santana."

"So, Santana, what is the proper way to wear a bra?"

Maybe what came over her wasn't really the reasonable thing to do. And maybe she barely knew this woman. But her hand suddenly slipped beneath the fabric and gently cupped the breast, moving it slowly towards the centre, filling the bra up better.

"Like that," she whispered, never removing her hand. Brittany's eyes found hers, and Santana felt her knees go weak, and a pooling of heat between her legs.

The next thing she knew, her back was connected to the wall, her hands held above her by the wrists, a massive tingling on her lips. The blonde was kissing her feverishly, her lips tasting like cherry and her free hand splayed across Santana's stomach, crinkling the fabric of her uniform viciously as she tried to get to her skin.

-0-

"So, here's the bra you ordered, just your size, Quinn!" Rachel grinned as she handed Quinn the one she had requested. The blonde had her arms draped over her bare chest, and smiled at her as she carefully extended one arm to take it into her fingers.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"Sure. Need anything else?"

"Just…help me put it on, please?" Quinn smiled, stepping aside to let the other girl in, winking at her. Rachel grinned back, stepping into the dressing room and pulling the curtain shut behind her, walking up towards Quinn with a look of total arousal in her eyes.

"You don't really need my help, do you?"

Quinn lowered her arms from her chest, letting the bra tumble from her fingers. "Not really."

Rachel didn't think, she just pushed forward and connected her lips to Quinn's, her hands landing on the blonde's hips and holding on tightly. Quinn curled her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her closer to her, their skin fitting together like a puzzle piece. Rachel's hands quickly hooked around Quinn's jeans, tugging at the front to unbutton them. Her mouth dislodged from Quinn's already swollen lips and moved down her neck, leaving hot wet marks against furiously blushing skin.

The jeans button popped, and Quinn gave a small 'oh' of surprise as Rachel quickly slipped her hand under her panties and teased her opening with her middle finger.

"Remember to be quiet."

"I'll try," Quinn murmured, giving out what sounded like a repressed moan as Rachel's mouth found Quinn's erect nipple and sucked, playing with the other breast with her free hand.

-0-

Santana was not expecting this turn of events. She was always the one who took over. Always. No matter what situation, she was the top.

But this blonde was something else. She was so…different. She had taken advantage so quickly it was astounding. She had pushed Santana to sit next to the little stool that sat in the corner of the dressing room and made quick work of her jeans, pulling them down and throwing them to the other side of the room. And the next thing she knew, her head was thrown back and resting on the little stool, her hands entangled in blonde hair, her mouth open as she struggled to keep back the groans of pleasure that threatened to escape from her throat.

Brittany's hand was slowly teasing her entrance as her tongue worked on her, hitting a spot that made her melt, turn into a pool at Brittany's feet. She clamped her jaw shut, and Brittany's free hand snaked up her stomach, to her chest, her thumb flicking at Santana's erect nipple, pinching slightly as she continued to kiss and suck at that spot.

"You – ah! – you have to stop-"her protests quickly died on her lips as Brittany sucked gently, looking at her with deep blue eyes.

"Not until you're screaming my name."

-0-

Tina and Sugar looked at each other behind the counter and sighed.

"I wonder who they're screwing now…" Sugar murmured as she punched in a text onto her phone.

"I hate how those two get all the action…"

-0-

Rachel tugged her t-shirt back into place and shook her head, running a hand through her mussed up hair. "That was interesting."

Quinn looked up at her, still panting heavily, her cheeks still stained red. "Yeah, it was."

"So, do I at least get your number?"

Giving a small snort for a laugh, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hips and pulled her back to her, connecting their lips one last time before slipping a small piece of paper into her back pocket.

-0-

"That's thirty-twenty five," she winked at the blonde at the counter and gave her the bag of garments. Brittany was still slightly flushed, a few strands of hair out of place. She whipped out a cheque book and scribbled the amount on it, signing the paper and then switching it around, writing her phone number and ID on the back.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_." And she winked at her and sauntered off, walking towards Quinn, who was calm, composed, and waiting at the exit. They both exited together, arms linked, and Rachel suddenly appeared at Santana's side, grinning wildly, a small piece of paper clutched between her index and middle finger.

"Look! Digits!"

Santana giggled and looked at the back of the cheque, nodding. "Yep, me too." She whipped out her cell phone and punched the number in, pressing 'dail'.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Pierce?"

"Yes. Who is this."

"It's a secret, Victoria."

She heard a laugh and was sure she could feel the lust ooze from the ear piece into her mind. "I knew you'd call."

-0-

"That was cheesy. 'It's a secret, Victoria'. What kind of pick up line is that?"

"We work at Victoria's Secret, Rachel. And besides, it's not a pick up line if we already had sex."

"Not so loud!"

"Why not?" Santana laughed as they walked through the parking lot, going to her car (Rachel always rode home with her). "We just had se-ex!" she shouted out, singing to the overly popular tune.

"Santana!"

"Stop complaining! I got us a double date tomorrow night!"

-0-

**Three Weeks Later**

"Hey, look," Rachel grinned, gesturing with her chin towards the door. "Blondies."

Santana turned her eyes away from the conversation with Tina and Sugar and grinned too as the two blonde walked through the door. They both jumped over the counter, rushing to them and hugging them fiercely, giggling like little excited school girls.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked Rachel, who nodded and waved goodbye to the rest as they exited, hand in hand. Santana, however, turned to Brittany and pulled her behind her.

"I thought we were going on our third date."

"Well, yeah, but I thought we might try something…" She pulled her after her into the dressing room, grinning wildly as she did. "How about we replicate our first meeting, huh?"

Brittany grinned back, crashing their lips together as they fell into a dressing room, Santana already making quick work of her clothes.

"So, how can I help you today?" Santana whispered sultrily into the blonde's ear, her hands undoing the clasp on the bra Brittany had bought three weeks before.

"Just…get on with it."

Santana laughed and let the bra fall to the floor.


End file.
